


gonna make you feel, boy

by callunavulgari



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: “You can touch, you know,” she murmurs, satisfaction and anticipation warring within her. Her pulse pounds. Zagreus’s eyes have darkened, his pupils eating up all that color. He looks good enough to eat.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	gonna make you feel, boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaikamahine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/gifts).



> Prompt from kaikamahine for [this writing meme](https://callunavulgari.tumblr.com/post/641115150022328320/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts): sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss with a pairing of my choice. This is not quite what I set out to write, but I liked it anyway.
> 
> Title from [Real Boy by Lola Blanc.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHKnFLBipj4)

Meg is in the lounge when Zagreus pulls himself free of the Styx this time around. She's seated at one of the round tables with one leg crossed over the other and a tonic water in front of her. Waiting.

She hears it when it happens - the familiar slosh of the blood pool as it spits him out, followed by Zagreus’s heavy footsteps against the floor, the murmuring of the shades. At this point, she can even pinpoint the exact moment that he reaches Hypnos - the quiet half snort of the kid jerking himself out of a doze before he spots Zag, then the bright chatter that follows. 

Apparently, a boar is what killed him this time around. Dreadful luck, really. To make it past so many, herself included, only to be killed by a wild animal. Disgraceful.

It will be another few minutes before Zagreus arrives in the lounge, but that is familiar too. He’ll have gone on to Cerberus after Hypnos, and from there he’ll have taken a left into the west wing to speak with Achilles. Perhaps Dusa too, if she is in the area. He will pause before leaving the hall, eyes lingering on Than’s customary haunt, and from there, he will cross the hall and end up right here, sliding into the seat next to her. Just as she'd predicted, down to the very second.

Meg spares him a glance out of the corner of her eye. He looks tired. She thinks that she should put him to bed.

“A boar?” she asks him, tapping her nails idly against the glass just to watch the bubbles swirl to the surface. Meg's eyes cut to him, and her lips quirk upwards. “Really?”

Zagreus lets out a frustrated huff of air, reaching across her to pull her drink to his lips, seemingly unperturbed by the narrowing of her eyes. He takes a sip, coughs once, and sets it aside.

“I will have you know that it was a pack of boars,” he tells her. “They’re quite vicious creatures.”

She hums, retrieving her glass and setting it pointedly out of his reach. “And so, these vicious animals have returned you to us.”

He shrugs, tilting backwards in his chair. The light of that horrid disco ball he’d installed reflects across his face. She _hates_ it.

“Something would have, in the end,” he says, a strange little smile curling across his lips. “Always does.”

She squints at him. “Are you being _maudlin_? Zag, I thought we were past that.”

He makes a face at her, but doesn’t say anything in reply. His eyes are… distant.

She sighs, pushing herself up from her chair. When Zag blinks at her in surprise, she rolls her eyes and offers him a hand. 

“Come along,” she says, wiggling her hand at him. “I have something for you.”

After the barest pause, he takes her hand, letting her pull him up. She turns, and doesn’t check to make sure that he’s following her before she strides out of the lounge, heels clicking against the marble. Nyx is absent from her usual post next to Zag’s door, which Meg is thankful for, because it means that she doesn’t have to dodge her gaze when she tugs her son over the threshold. 

Zagreus’s room is cluttered. It always has been, ever since they were children, but it’s gotten worse since he started adding things to it. A scrying pool. A fainting couch. A set of board games. Some old weapons. She does like the new bed he’d commissioned though. It’s bigger. Softer. And she likes the color.

Earlier today, she’d spent a good long time in this room, on that bed, making sure his gift was ready for him. All the same, she isn’t expecting the sharp burst of mingled pride and pleasure when his breath catches behind her. It’s a potent, heady feeling. Powerful.

She lingers by the doorway, arms crossed over her breasts as Zagreus crosses the room to the bed. He hesitates there, his hand outstretched, but not quite touching.

“You can touch, you know,” she murmurs, satisfaction and anticipation warring within her. Her pulse pounds. Zagreus’s eyes have darkened, his pupils eating up all that color. He looks good enough to eat.

Zagreus swallows, his throat bobbing, and she gets to watch him nibble on the corner of his lip for a moment before he closes the distance, his trembling hand finally making contact with Thanatos’s cheek.

It was her idea, technically. She’d come to Thanatos, hours ago now, and told him what she wanted to do and when she wanted to do it. He’d listened to her ideas, face pensive, nodding in agreement every once in a while. And then, when she was done, he’d hummed thoughtfully and said, “What if we use silk instead?”

The silk that they’d chosen is a perfect pastel violet. It looks wonderful against his skin. Better than she’d thought it would.

On the bed, Thanatos is quiet. They’d decided against gagging him, mostly because she enjoyed his voice, but they _had_ agreed it best they wait for Zagreus to say something first. They would let him make the first move.

“Than?” Zagreus whispers, fingers skating up Thanatos’s jawline until he’s got a handful of cheek and jaw and chin.

Thanatos hums, his eyes fluttering shut. He tips his head into the touch.

Zagreus makes a small noise, somewhere between a whimper and a moan. Meg smiles.

She licks her suddenly dry lips, toeing off her shoes so she can pad across the floor without distracting either of them from this moment. When she reaches them, she crouches next to Zagreus, puts her lips to his ear, and whispers, “Don’t you want to unwrap my present?”

He swallows and nods, rather helplessly. 

“Good,” she whispers, pressing a kiss to the swell of his cheek. Her lips leave behind the faintest trace of pink. She likes that, too.

She doesn’t bother with undressing, bypassing it in favor of crawling onto the bed and curling herself around Thanatos. He makes a sharp, shocky noise when she touches him, but doesn’t protest it, leaning back into her.

Zag, still with one knee on the bed, is staring at them. His lips are parted, his eyes dark. He looks wonderfully undone.

She leans in until her breasts are pressed to Thanatos shoulderblades, where the silk is knotted beautifully and lifts her hand towards his face, tracing the shape of his mouth with her fingers.

“First,” she tells them with a sharp smile. “I think that we should start with a kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](https://callunavulgari.tumblr.com/) [My twitter.](https://twitter.com/callunavulgari)


End file.
